Enough is Enough
by Chips03
Summary: Sometimes having a fight doesn't make leaving a better idea. In this case, it does. Nick gets sick and tired of the whole issue and leaves Juliette.


**A/N: Hmm 2x11 was a Hank centric ep. Pretty good. Hank seems to have a thing for attracting Wesen- His past cases and best friend, Jarold. Here are some more of my thoughts:**

1) I thought it was nice that Hank understood a little more about how Nick felt about tough cases, that knowing the truth is not enough to get someone convicted, which is where Grimm Justice comes in.

2) I LOVED the prison scene where stepping inside the prison sets off all sorts of alarms on Nick's **Grimmstincts**. Hank realizes that and goes, 'I don't even wanna know what you are seeing right now'.

3) Maybe it's just me, I thought it was quite funny when **Nick totally freaked out** when he fell onto the pile of rotting human remains. Glad to see he's not jaded like his mom who would probably just go, 'huh'.

4) Hank introduced Nick as his partner who **specialized in 'Unusual cases**" -cue Dylan Dog moment.

5) LOVED **Monroe's 'OMG' moment** when he sees Renard's obsession with Juliette and vice versa. I think he's gonna tell Nick.

6) I understand Juliette's confusion but I just can't bring myself to like her. She makes Renard weak and makes Nick sad. **BOO**...I should blame Adalind, but I love her villainy.

* * *

**Enough is Enough  
**

* * *

Juliette comes back one day to find Nick packing his things. He hunched over the couch, folding his clothes like it was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

"Are you going somewhere?" Juliette asked.

"I'm leaving" Nick replied. He was sick and tired of sleeping on the couch, waiting, hoping everyday for Juliette's memory to return. It never happens and as the time passes, he becomes less and less sure it ever will.

"You don't have to do this," she said. They had talked about this, it was agreed that neither of them should move out.

"Yes I do, Juliette. You and I both know that the only reason I'm still here is because everyone says that we should be together- but the truth is, we're not like that anymore." Nick stated. He looks resigned, like a tortured soul who had all the fight beaten out of him.

"That's not true. I like you a lot, Nick." Juliette exclaimed with such conviction Nick almost believed it. It's not as if she was lying- she did feel some sort of affection towards him but there just wasn't any spark, at least not for her.

"Please don't make me regret this." Nick pleaded and continued, "You know, it took me a long time to accept the fact you will never remember me. So I thought, if I never get you back, I'm willing to let you go." It wasn't easy making this decision. She had no idea how much thought he had put into making it.

Nick watched her face fall as she grew silent. This made him more certain that deep inside, she felt the same way too.

"Don't think for a moment that I wanted this, but I can't do this- I can't come home every night to the devastating reality that you don't feel the same way I do for you. I feel myself falling apart bit by bit every time I see the foreign look in your eyes, unrecognizing." Nick added, voice filled with the weariness of it all.

All these months, Juliette has never seen Nick display any hint of desperation towards rebuilding their relationship. He always seemed so nice, so patient. It never occurred to her how he might have felt inside. Hearing him now, she finally saw how she was hurting Nick, how her amnesia was eating away at him, and how he kept it all inside so she wouldn't feel guilty. She can't believe she had been so self involved to think that she was the only victim in this tragic tale.

Reality sets in and she realizes -this is actually the best decision for the both of them.

"Where are you going to stay?" Juliette asked.

"Monroe offered me his guestroom" Nick replied, slinging the duffel bag over his shoulder as he heads for the door.

"That's nice" she commented, unsure of what to say while she opened the door for the man she was told she used to love.

As Nick passes through the door, he turned around gave the girl of his dreams one last lingering look. "I still love you Juliette, even if you don't. I'm sorry that this has to happen", he said, his voice breaking just like he heart did as tears rolled down his face.

And with that, he left, leaving Juliette in an empty house. She slid down the door frame as she took in the stillness of the air, wondering how things could've gone differently if she hadn't doubted him so much. Without him, life would go back to way she remembered right? Juliette had been so fixated on the fact that Nick was a stranger in her house, it never crossed her mind to wonder if she had already fallen for him. If not, why did the house suddenly feel cold?

"_I'm sorry that this has to happen_." He had told her.

"Yea, me too," she whispered to no one, knowing that Nick was already long gone.

* * *

_-END-_

_Well, this is not a post ep fic, but it suddenly came to me last night in bed when I got exam-anxious and couldn't sleep.  
_

_I wrote this on my mobile phone so there may be mistakes. PM me if you spot any ;D ... Lastly, Please review if you like it :D  
_


End file.
